1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, methods, and programs for image processing, and more particularly to a device, a method, and a program for image processing that cut a subject and allow the subject to move to a free position when an image is edited.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software having an editing function that freely cuts a subject in an image and freely pastes the subject at a free position has been widely spread.
There has been suggested software included in the above software that can perform editing by superimposing a plurality of images and hence combining a plurality of subjects to provide a single image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-259822).
Also, there has been suggested software that can process an image by adding various icons in the image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-081224).